


Home for The Holidays

by matryoshka (Evil_Overlord)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Overlord/pseuds/matryoshka
Summary: “Hi.” Brian greets, and Justin waits for an answer to his earlier question, but Brian had stopped speaking. How would Brian say it. This would be the first time that they would be spending Christmas apart since they’ve been together. It shouldn’t be that hard, now, should it? But why can’t he start.





	Home for The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Is it too early for a Christmas fic? It's whatever. Have a cute fluffy cozy Katlaska to keep you warm in the holidays. 
> 
> It's pretty Katya centric, so that's interesting.

 

“Do you have any plans for Christmas?”

 

“Uhh,”

 

“Good. We need you to be free until the 28th. You’ve just been booked for a new gig in Glasgow then Brisbane. Now, rest. I’ll see you.”

 

“Right. Good work, and uh thank you, as always.” Brian said as farewell to his manager on the phone. Shit. Brian was never one to complain, he appreciates his fame, he’d call it fame, his job, the attention, the fans, doing shows; he’s very hardworking and he loves getting booked, he knows his worth and who doesn’t love to get paid, of course. He considers himself to be very blessed, maybe even more blessed or fortunate compared to others in the industry, but he knows he’s done his part. As a drag queen, getting booked, having shows regularly, despite the toxic schedules, is how you’d know you’re doing drag, right. But shit.

 

So, he won’t be at home this Christmas, he thinks as he pockets his phone. But instead of thinking of looks and songs to lipsync and dance crazy to, he thinks of a whiny adult bambi. Justin told him he would be staying in the city for the holidays, as what he had always done to make sure that he could celebrate it with Brian. Justin had adjusted his schedule, and so did he, so that they could be together, as always since they had started this holiday tradition. The same tradition that brought them together.

 

He continued to walk the empty streets back to his hotel room. He just came back from the nearest 7/11 after buying some Marlboro lights, as that was the only available ones. It was already 4 in the morning and not many people were up, so it was a peaceful walk, but his head was buzzing. He wanted to light a stick, but his hands were freezing, so he opted to do it in his hotel balcony, while phoning his boyfriend. Yes, his boyfriend for years now. At first, he was reluctant to use that term, but now the term still makes him giddy.

 

He passes by a local bakeshop, probably opened early, the owner was already placing freshly baked loaves into basket containers, and the smell of bread and hot chocolate, the warmth, the decorations, and the soft Christmas carols hits close to home.

 

A breeze blows and it chills Brian, so he starts walking again, speeds up his pace a little, fuck, it was cold, and fuck, he misses Justin. Brian decides he could no longer wait anymore, so he takes his phone, opens whatsapp, and clicks on the topmost contact.

 

He picks up at the second ring, “hey, what’s up?” Brian could hear the mirth in his voice, and his heart sinks as fast as it had skipped. He recalls Justin not talking to him for a week because… now that he thinks of it, it was so petty and small that he doesn’t even remember. It probably has something to do about Brian’s milk cartons or something even more stupid. This might be a problem.

 

“Hi.” Brian greets, and Justin waits for an answer to his earlier question, but Brian had stopped speaking. How would Brian say it. This would be the first time that they would be spending Christmas apart since they’ve been together. It shouldn’t be that hard, now, should it? But why can’t he start.

 

“Seriously, what’s up? You miss me?” Justin chuckles, “Yeah, I miss you! SO BAD. So so bad.”

 

“Aww, I know, babe, but don’t worry we’ll be seeing each other soon, and we’ll make sure to catch up during the holidays, okay?” The younger queen tries to reassure Brian, but he thinks _except it’s not,_ and this was his chance to say it. “Ju-“

 

“Oh by the way, since you already called, I’m currently Christmas shopping. Sorry, a sale happened nearby, and I got excited, I couldn’t wait for you. So do you want alternating colors of Christmas lights or should I get just the plain white ones so that we’ll have more creative freedom? I’m thinking, you know, maybe our niece and nephews would love them,” Justin excitedly cut Brian off, and this is becoming more difficult for him. He sighs.

 

“Bri?”

 

“Baby, actually, I won’t be coming home until the 28th … or maybe even later, I don’t know. Fully booked mama,” Brian just says it, “I’m sorry.” Brian finishes with a hesitant tone, and now he waits for Justin to throw a fit, try and make plans, compromises, cry maybe, end the call, curse him, but so far he’s only gotten a pregnant pause, and the pause is stretching out in a length that he doesn’t like.

 

“Justin?” It was now his turn to get worried, and stop on his tracks.

 

“Oh, aww, honey, don’t worry. I’m glad you’re being booked. I guess it can’t be helped.” Brian did not expect that at all from Justin. He tries to listen to his voice to check if there were any hidden remorse in it, but he found none. He believes he can trust himself at reading his boyfriend after all these years. And somehow, the thought of Justin not being so devastated bothered Brian, but he sets that aside, glad that they won’t be fighting during an extra special holiday.

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

He hears Justin sigh, “Babe, don’t worry about that. I’m not mad.  I’ll still see you during the holidays.”

 

“I mean, of course, I’ll video call you right after my gig. I’ll see you.” Brian immediately answers, eager to assure his boyfriend, then he sighs, “Ugh, this sucks. I’m really sorry, Justin. You’ve already went on leave and you’ve already prepared, and I--”

 

“Brian, baby, I know, but it’s okay. I’m okay, honest. We’re female icon legend superstars after all.” Brian laughs at that, and he eases up, and continues walking. “I’m getting the plain white lights, okay?”

 

“Sure. I miss you. I love you.”

 

“I miss you too, love.” He could hear the softness in his voice, and he swears, he misses him with every inch of his aching decaying body. “Now, go work your ass off, earn that cash money for our family, our cactus is dying” Justin said in his usual dramatic tone, and Brian was about to laugh, but it was cut off by a coughing fit due to the cold air.

 

“Are you alright?” Justin asks, “I’m…” _how come you’re not mad, do you not miss me, are you tired of me, are you in company of someone el-- SHUT THE FUCK UP BRENDA!!_

 

“I’m alright, just the cold air hitting my lungs in surprise, smoker problems,” Brian just replies that instead. He breathes in slowly, trying to calm down. He realized that he was actually the one who was upset. Upset that Justin is not as upset as he thought he would be. Being insecure wouldn’t help him now, he knows that. But Brenda is such a bitch. He should just be glad that he has such an understanding lover, yes, and he would remain Brian’s lover. He shouldn’t be too worried.

 

“Aw, we’ve talked about this. Don’t tell me you’re wearing just two layers of clothing again,”

 

“This is why we can’t have children, can’t even take care of myself.”

 

“You’re basically taking care of a brat though.” Justin chuckles, then clears his throat, and the next thing Brian hears made his throat a little bit drier, if that was even possible. “Hello, daddy.” Justin then laughs, breaking character, and shortly Brian joins him and was able to laugh successfully this time, and he finds that this warms him up. Either the laughing or just talking to him, in general. He decides it’s the second, he can be a romantic too if he wants, fuck it.

 

He hurries because he realized he is, indeed, only wearing two layers of clothing. A shirt and a cotton jacket, and they’re not doing much keeping him warm, and stirring his thoughts away from the warmth of Justin’s body that he misses so much, and will be missing for quite some time too.

 

_Then he feels a soft warm fabric being wrapped around him, Brian stops walking as he is suddenly reminded of the cold. “Merry Christmas.” He hears the drawl, and he doesn’t have to look back to see who it was, instead he looks at his clock. 12:19 am of 12/25. Christmas._

_“Oh, Justin. Merry Christmas. Thanks, uh” He turns around and halting the gangly man’s movements by holding his wrist, looking Justin in the eyes as if saying, ‘you sure.’_

_“You can have it. I already have this fabulous faux furrrrr, and no I’m not letting you have this.” Justin drawls as he pulls away from the older queen’s cold grip to continue wrapping the scarf on his neck.  Brian was surprised to see the taller queen because before he hurriedly left the club they just performed in, Justin was dancing with someone. But he was even more surprised of the scarf being forced on him, he was thankful though. This is actually their first time touring together, and he was sure that the successful drag alumni can’t even pronounce his complete drag name, but Justin taps his cheek, cutting off his thoughts, and he has to hold both of Justin’s hands at that, surprised at their coldness._

_“Your hands are cold!!”_

_“So are yours.” Brian lets go of them at that, and proceeds to apologize, “Sorry.” Justin just chuckles, surprised at the sudden contact, but welcomes it. In fact, he kinds of misses it despite the coldness. Maybe the holiday season is getting to him, and making him lonely. There wasn’t much of a difference between the cold air hitting his bare hands from Brian’s hands at the moment. Brian started walking, so Justin did too. He wasn’t sure where the blonde was off to, but he decides he would stick around until he tells him not to._

_“Why did you suddenly leave?” Justin asks, genuinely curious, pocketing his hands to make sure it doesn’t reach for something unnecessary. He thought that the energetic queen would be the type to stick around until a party ends, and is actually the life of the party, but then he saw him walking away hurriedly and too early._

_“I don’t feel like being around too many drunk people this Christmas, I guess, I don’t know. I just think it would be exhausting. How about you?”_

_“Well, I thought you might need—want some company. Don’t worry, I’m sober right now.” Brian eyes how Justin walks. Sober enough, he decides, plus he wasn’t one to reject company, especially Justin’s._

_“Amazing. You were able to dance like that with someone, completely sober. I knew you were that kind of girl.”_

_“Shut up, I am not taking that judgment from a girl like you.” Brian cackles, and the loudness of his laugh, makes him realize just how alone they are._

_“What time is it, anyway?” Brian suddenly asks, wondering where he should actually go to._

_“12:42”_

_“That’s early!”_

_“Yeah, tell me about it. You were the one who left the club so early, and it seems like you actually have no destination in mind.” Justin noticed it when Brian just decides to keep walking straight ahead, and they have even passed their tour bus._

_“You’re making it sound like I dragged you out here? Choices, mama.”_

_“Aren’t you grateful for my kindness? No one deserves to spend Christmas alone.” The softness in Justin’s voice when he said that, melts something in Brian’s heart. “I mean, like, I don’t believe in Jesus, but I love Christmas, it’s supposed to be special, especially for dying grandfathers like you.” It was almost a moment, but Justin just had to add that. Brian slapped him in his arm, deservingly so._

_“And what, you thought you could leech something off of this grandpa, you, brat?” Brian can’t help but tease back._

_“Ooh, I just might be able to.” Without a warning, Justin grabs Brian’s wrist and pulls him, trying to run towards somewhere. Justin has long, bony, fingers, and they wrap Brian’s wrist gently and comfortably. He can feel his pulse, and the contact actually warms his skin. However, soon the unwelcomed cold air finally finds their way into Brian’s lungs, and he has to cough. This makes Justin halt, “We’re here.” He says, trying to sound his proudest despite being out of breath too._

_Brian looks up, and he is confused as fuck. “You pulled me, running, to fucking Target?!” He exclaims, “shit, I thought we were missing some sort of nice scenery or a legend myth,”_

_“Shut up, this will be worth it. Plus, I never took you as someone who would want to star on a cheesy, young adult, novel.” Justin laughs, but halts immediately, still out of breath. “Do you have some cash with you?”_

_“I got my wallet, but please tell me, we won’t be wasting tonight’s tip money.”_

_“Don’t worry. Now, let’s go, and have fun, grandpa.” Justin takes out a pair of sunglasses and wears them, fixes Brian’s scarf up to his mouth, and links their arms together._

_“Okay, I got the resources, I already look the part, and we seem to be starting already, what exactly are we doing, Miss Thunderfuck?” Brian is still confused as ever, and he is becoming impatient, although a little bit excited._

_“Christmas Sale! We’re going Christmas shopping, and we will decorate our bunk, or if you feel generous, the whole tour bus.” The younger man explains, it doesn’t really makes sense to Brian, but he guess he can spoil Justin for a bit. The gangly man, probably caught that he was unconvinced so he proceeds._

_“We’ll be staying for that bunk for at least two more weeks, I’m tired of it being decorated with like panty hose and like sad drag stuff, I mean.”_

_“Alright, but we don’t even share a bunk.”_

_“Okay, well, we’re bunking now. I’m offi-see-ally taking Ginger Minj’s spot at that bottom bunk, and as your bestfriend.” Justin smiles at him, and the smile reminded him of a young happy boy, and he couldn’t really argue with him, so he just let Justin drag him through the aisles of Target, and while he was at it, he decided to get crazy and give him a swell time too. Justin was really trying, and Brian appreciates it. If they got crazy looks from the scarce customers, they just went even more crazier and wilder._

_They left target, stupidly happy, laughing like drunks, carrying five plastic bags in total. The items getting tackier and tackier in each plastic bag. Brian was glad they didn’t use up all his money though; Justin wasn’t known as Alaska, the trash into treasure queen for nothing, and Brian thinks, Katya is, well, known as the trash queen, and that’s alright. They were able to find balance, and that’s what’s important._

_They walk towards their tour bus, Brian’s excitement just grows every step that they take, and he feels like an excited child, and right now, he feels Christmas._

_“You know, our family’s really fucked up, and we’re broke, but I actually love Christmas, not because of the gifts, mainly from target, and the either borrowed or cheap class A suit and ties and sweaters, I mean, of course that’s like a huge part of it, but you know, like the main thought of it. Like even though, we aren’t the most stable family, both financially and emotionally, we always make ways to find a reason to make Christmas, you know less shitty, maybe even happy. God, I miss them.” Brian doesn’t know what to reply to that, Justin just opened up to him, out of the blue. Fuck, and when he needed it the most, he is, for once, out of words to say. They both felt the silence has stretched out enough to call the situation awkward. “Fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean to just pour all that onto you.” Justin breaks the ice by apologizing._

_“No, um, sorry, don’t be, I’m sorry. I just—I don’t really know what to say. I guess, it’s nice that you have those memories and that you, you know, treasure them and the people, and I mean, growing up Catholic, we were taught that, that’s actually the spirit of Christmas, well, next to baby Hesus being born broke, not even at a hospital, but in a probably very dirty and bacteria infested manger, but whatever, one of God’s miracle, I guess.” Shit. Brian just babbled. Justin looks at him incredulously, and Brian tenses, suddenly worried that he might have said something wrong, until Justin breaks into laughter, and the shorter one felt like he broke out of a tight grip and was finally able to breathe again._

_“Fuck, Brian. You really are something else.” Justin says bumping their shoulders together in the process, and they continued walking. This was probably one of the greatest gifts he had received in Christmas, a friendship with his most respected favorite drag artist._

The friendship then turned into constant companionship, then a necessity, and then yearning, and now they’re four years in, almost to their fifth year. Brian doesn’t want to make it a competition, but he’s almost Justin’s longest relationship in just a few weeks, even longer than the sensational timeless queen of Halloween. He sighs into his bed, he misses him. He does, and that’s how he knows he can confidently trust their relationship. He tries to engrave that in his head. He’s been tied to Justin, and right now even as he feels sexual frustration build inside him, he doesn’t reach for random trades nor hookers. He hasn’t done that for four years. Then, he remembers how they fell into bed the first time. It was stupid and very childish, he would be embarrassed if he weren’t thankful for it. Justin was just too cute.

 

_“Okay, ready Phiphi. Say merry Christmas,” Katya says to the screen, greeting her fans with Phiphi very close behind her, she was basically clinging to her. “Merry Christmas!” Phiphi obeyed, smiling a genuine smile to the screen, then to Katya. They were facing each other now, faces very close to each other, Katya can smell a bit of alcohol in the smaller queen’s breath, like they were that close to each other. Katya looks Phiphi in the eye, and then it was settled. Why not go for it, holiday cheer! It was just a small chaste kiss, no harm to both of them. Katya ended the video, and really there was nothing in that kiss. She was kinda glad that it was over quick because even though she loves kissing, it’s not enough to make her fancy the taste of alcohol._

_It was all just for fun and a friendly harmless kiss, they both knew that, except Alaska didn’t, and Katya didn’t really see her with Detox and Manila, holding out a cheap-looking rushed impromptu dangling mistletoe, watching them by the side._

_“Aww, Lasky, come on. For sure, it was just a friendly kiss. Jaremi has a boyfriend, and—“_

_“I know,” Alaska says, pouting as she cuts off Manila, but she still can’t push down the nasty jealousy that had appeared in her stomach, in the form of butterflies._

_“Do you still want to give it a go?” Detox asks her, holding her shoulder and dangling their impromptu mistletoe on her other hand. Alaska had planned this, a perfect night, a perfect set of events, starting with this cheesy kiss underneath the mistletoe. But what if she’s been reading the signs wrong._

_This was her problem, always falling easy to the ones who would allow her to cling onto them. Now, she just feels stupid. Katya and her have been spending lots of time together. It shows by how their great chemistry is even greater on stage. Katya even volunteered to room with her at the hotel they’re currently staying at. They also went ahead and decorated the room, they made hot chocolate, and Justin can’t help but stare in awe at the amount of sugar and cream Brian has put on his cup. The sugar high that came as a consequence of his drink led them to Brian keeping him up discussing Lana del Rey, bananas, the Vatican, yoga, and then a fashion showdown on holiday music, which for some reason led to a tickle war, initiated by none other than Brian. Soon enough, they found themselves in Justin’s bed, both of them beat, finally! Brian had thanked him and excused himself to go and transfer to his bed, but when Justin pulled at his shirt and asked him to stay, he did. They woke up, the same way they slept, snuggling. Had Justin read the whole thing wrong? Would Katya have done all those for anyone, with anyone? Was he not special? He thinks maybe that the reason why Katya is so loved is because she has the ability to give off that feeling to anyone. How generous, and Alaska doesn’t love generous people, she’s always too selfish for them, but here we are._

_“Hey, Lasky? Katya’s coming over here,” Detox snaps her from her thoughts of the devil arriving herself._

_“Nevermind.” She says seconds before Katya arrives with them._

_“Oh, look! A mistletoe.” And Katya might really want Alaska dead right there and then because as soon as she spots the mistletoe hanging, she grabbed and pecked Manila in the lips, like what she did with Phiphi._

_“Merry Christmas, Nilly Manilly!”_

_“Oh, how enthusiastic. Merry Christmas too, Katya,” Manila just laughs awkwardly, glancing at Alaska. Alaska was able to keep her cool, she won’t crack now, that would be stupid._

_“Next is, ooh, Toxy! Come here!” Detox tries to resist for a bit, but Katya was not only flexible, she was pretty strong too. One character that Alaska had admired and liked way too much, but right now’s a different context. Alaska didn’t want to look anymore, but she finds that she can’t help but look anyway. Luckily, as if right on cue, Sam, the birthday boy appeared._

_“Guys, I just came here to tell you that we got cake.” Alaska saw Katya and Detox pull away from each other, Detox immediately wiping Katya’s red lipstick off of her neon orange colored lips. Katya has apparently been too excited and more intense on that last kiss. Alaska doesn’t want to lose, so she thought she’d have her fun too._

_“Oh, hey Sam. It’s your birthday, and I haven’t really gotten you a gift,” Alaska tries to hush her voice to a sultry tone as she grabs Sam near her. “Oh, look, a mistletoe.” She pulls Sam closer, and slowly kissed him, the kiss was sensual and slow. Alaska was sure to give Katya a show of what an actual holiday kiss looked like, and make her jealous, if that’s possible. It felt ages when they finally broke apart, and she slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Sam, through hooded eyes, but she wasn’t that interested at his reaction. She’s confident enough in her kissing skills to know Sam’s mind was blown.  She looked at her friends, and was satisfied. Katya had a look of shock and a bit of disappointment, that was enough. Two can play this game._

_“Happy Birthday, now let’s go get cake.” She says, switching into a very bright smile, tapping Sam’s cheek, to pull him out of his daze._

_“Oh, um. Thank you, Lasky. Uh, yeah, guys, cake.” Sam laughs nervously, clearly flustered, and Alaska was proud._

_“But what about my kiss, Lask?” Katya pouted at her while whining behind her._

_“I think you’ve had enough charity for the year, whore.” Alaska teases, as she proceeds, linking her arms with Sam who was closely beside her._

_Katya just missed her chance. She planned to finally confess and let Alaska know all of her feelings for the queen through this one holiday kiss, but then Alaska was kissing someone else, and seemed pissed and distant to her the rest of the night. Katya tried to make a move, but every attempt, Alaska had shut down mercilessly. It also seemed that Alaska was now magically enthralled by Sam, and the pair have been exchanging looks all night, and Katya hated it. She hates it even more that she can’t stop watching Alaska that’s why she catches them._

_“Come on, tell me, what did I do?” Katya says once they’re both inside their festive hotel room, credits to the two of them. They both seemed out of place in their very cheerful room. How come their atmosphere suddenly felt sour, it’s like just yesterday they were decorating this place together, having lots of fun._

_“Nothing. You did nothing, Kat.”_

_“Well, then why are you being the cold hearted snake?”_

_“Augh, then why were you being a horny teenager? Staying in character much?”_

_Then, that’s when it hits Katya, they were both in a sour mood because of the same reason. Usually people would call her oblivious and loud, but she actually pays attention, especially to the things that matters. And this? this matters. A whole lot._

_“Are you…jealous, Lasky?”_

_“Lolz.” Alaska just stares at her, removing her wig, and turning her back on Katya to face the bed._

_“You are!” Katya says as she jumps into the bed Alaska was facing, amused, to get her attention. The taller queen just glares down at her._

_“Please, I wasn’t the one sending death glares at Sam the whole night. In fact, I’ve been sending loving adorning looks at—”_

_“So you were watching me?” Katya says, shifting her position, to lean closer to Alaska._

_“Ugh, shut up.” Alaska grabs a pillow and smashes it directly into Katya’s face, but that doesn’t stop the latter one from grabbing her waist and pulling her into the bed, tickling her._

_Katya has done this with Alaska before, she knows the spots which makes Alaska cry because of too much laughing. She always loved how red the 49 th state gets, all pleas for her to stop disregarded because Alaska looks so happy, and Katya knows this helps her relax. But this time, with Katya on top of Alaska, giving her no escape and continuing to tickle her, instead of crying while laughing, Alaska sounds like she’s hurt and crying, and Katya stops because she feels like a jerk._

_“Lask,” Katya says when Alaska doesn’t say anything even after she’s stopped. The lanky queen is full on sobbing now._

_“I’m sorry, this is stupid.” Alaska says finally while trying her hardest to hide her face despite her very exposed position to the queen on top of her._

_“It’s not stupid, what happened?” Katya is really concerned, she tries to wipe the tears escaping Alaska’s hands and falling into her ears._

_“Ugh my terrible make up is ruined,” Alaska tries for a laugh. It didn’t work. The joke just went over Katya’s head, which was too filled with concern now. Katya tries to tear Alaska’s hands away, but she was too stubborn. Thank god Katya is strong._

_“Sorry, can’t risk you escaping to stand up to get wipes. You look good. Now, tell me,” Katya says after she’s wiped Alaska off of Justin’s face. Justin looks red, yes, but it wasn’t the red that Katya likes, but still it made a pretty picture, which she really shouldn’t be thinking right now._

_“Do you really have to be on top of me to do this?”_

_“Yes. See, I come from the house where if confrontations are not physically uncomfortable, aside from being emotionally and mentally uncomfortable, you’re not doing it right.” Katya smirks, and the smirk that Justin used to love very much is making his heart ache now._

_“See, this is my problem.” Justin stares at Katya, looking to find any sign that she’s figured it out, but she found no sign of that. Justin sighs._

_“We act like this, and it has me confused.” Justin pauses and looks at Katya, seeing that she’s finally grasping where he’s going, Justin continues, “And then tonight, seeing you kiss everybody, it made me less confused, but it made me hella sad. And mad, and frustrated, so I acted dumb, and flirted around.” He grabs Katya’s face now, “You’re right. I was jealous, you get it now, idiot?” Silence. “Ugh It’s stupid. Get off now.”_

_Katya was stumped. She just sat there, on top of Justin, jaw dropped actually. The only thing she was able to do was hold onto Justin’s hand, still on her face. Justin likes him. Justin was jealous. Justin likes him enough to be jealous. And be mad. It’s so cute. Justin is so cute._

_“This is actually scaring me now, old man.” Justin laughs nervously, not really knowing what to do. Feeling very vulnerable and embarrassed and nervous because he just confessed to Katya, goddamnit._

_“I’m sorry. I—I just can’t process it yet. Dying retired math teacher, and all that. But um,” Katya finally snaps out of it. “There are no mistletoes, we are at a very uncomfortable position, mentally, spiritually, physically, mathematically, but how about that kiss?”_

_Justin knows that it’s no grand declaration of love, not even an explicit I like you too, but this is Katya, and nothing’s ever clear when it comes to her, except the fact that Justin likes her so much, and he really wanted that kiss._

_“Unless, of course, you know, you don’t want to because you’re in drag and all, but I was really jealous of Sam and I did try to kiss you too but— ah” Justin props himself on one elbow, hand still on Katya’s face._

_“Katya, babe, you’re rambling.” Justin says, and Katya is close enough to smell mint, and her mind is lagging. This is really happening. “Kiss me, stupid.”_

Masturbation is good. It keeps Brian away from making bad decisions. Bad decisions this time means letting his insecurities get to him and ruin his relationship. But it’s Christmas day, without Justin by his side, and it’s making him extra lonely, also extra horny, but mostly lonely. Yes.

 

He decides that he’d get in drag earlier to keep his mind off things. He has a plan in mind. Go in drag, probably go live to prolong it and provide more distractions to kill time, head to the venue, smoke a full pack, beat the fuck out of her pussy to the stage _real hard_ , live off the high from the audience’s energy, probably chitchat to some, then head home, dedrag, shower, order pizza, eat it, then give Justin the hottest phone sex they’d ever had. That was an okay plan, gets pretty sad and lonely by the end, but hey, he’s a grown man, he knows how to compromise.

 

So Brian did just that. Instagram user Alaska5000 showed up in her live, so that was fun. After finishing her look for the night and deciding which fan would Katya bring tonight, she tried to contact Justin through whatsapp, but there was no answer. And no, he’s not being over concerned, and yes, he has called like ten times, but still nothing.

 

She’s already at the venue and probably will be onstage in a few. She tried to distract herself from her missing boyfriend by chatting and getting to know the staff of the venue, some catching up, some introductions, the usual, but it wasn’t doing much really. So he floods Justin with text messages, usually of snake emojis, some inquiries of his whereabouts, some reminders to call him later, and most screaming at him that he better not has slipped on ice and received amnesia.

 

When the stage assistant tells her she’s on in 5, she decides that everything will be alright, and she’ll be fine. She has a plan to stick to, and that includes seeing her boyfriend through a screen, real time. She’ll see him. So she performed with extra extra energy tonight, slamming her pussy on the floor, slamming people’s faces on her pussy, the usual. But she finds she can’t really get into it too much, and she’s just wishing for everything to be over, and for her to be back into her hotel, and worry over her boyfriend, possibly cry, but yeah, that’s besides the point.

 

So after her performance, she forgot all about her plans, excused herself to leave early, head straight to her hotel. She checked her phone at least 54 times while on the cab ride. And when she finally arrives at her hotel, the seven-minute cab ride felt like it was two hours. She hurried to her floor, and she didn’t know whether her heart jumped or sunk or just actually left her body because she didn’t know what to feel. She just felt like her heart melted and disappeared.

 

Right there, on the hallway, was Justin in the flesh. Not the cardboard one at Drag World, but his boyfriend himself was there. She can’t believe he flew all the way here to meet her. Katya almost cries, but she runs to him as fast as she could, thank god for her jellies, to embrace him. Fuck, he missed him.

 

“Hey,”

 

“Hey, yourself.”

 

“I wanted to surprise you.”

 

“You did, bitch, you did! You also almost got me killed for worrying too much; I thought I would have a cardiac arrest.”

 

“You? I don’t think so. Lung failure, now I might consider.”

 

“You bitch! I missed you.”

 

“I told you we’d see each other.”

 

“I thought you were gonna skype me or facetime me or something that kids do these days,”

 

“I missed you too, you know. I’m a selfish brat, and I couldn’t have just that.”

 

“Sometimes I forget that I’m actually dating an even more stubborn brat than I am.”

 

“Yeah. Now, are we just staying here or are you going to let me in to experience the full show that I’ve prepared, also because it’s actually pretty cold outside, and my feet are killing me. Reminds me of Aspen.”

 

“Aspen was fun, but alright, milady.” Katya unlocks the door to her hotel room now, and immediately Justin kisses her. God, she’s missed this so much, the familiarity, Justin’s taste, his warmth, how Katya fits in his arms, but when she started really getting into it, Justin breaks away.

 

“No, that was not the show that I was talking about, sorry, honey.”

 

“You rotted, gutted, gila monster!”

 

“I brought these.” Justin revealed the room decorations that he’s brought. Now, Katya could complain that it’s tedious and she’s tired, but Justin is here, he’s tired too, and he wants this so much. So Katya can’t help but agree. This was their tradition after all, and she really appreciates Justin’s efforts.

 

After about an hour of pasting and hanging brightly colored Christmas decors and listening to Christmas songs. Justin decides that the place is as beautiful as it gets, and brings out some holiday cookies and delicacies Pam packed for them.

 

“hey, I also brought your ugly Christmas sweater. I thought you’d be cold.”

 

“You just want us to match.”

 

“Well, that may or may not be on my mind while picking it.”

 

“Alright, I’ll shower and get changed.”

 

“Alright, I’ll stream the golden girls Christmas episodes. Don’t take too long or you’ll miss out on a lot.”

 

“Sure, babe.” Katya says as she kisses Justin’s forehead, already laughing at the first joke from the show.

 

Katya showers and just thought of how lucky she is and how she shouldn’t be worried about their relationship anymore. They are both in love and willing to make it work, and she might have cried in the shower, but she can say that it was just the hot water in her eyes.

 

When Brian finished cleaning up, he saw Justin already peacefully asleep on the bed, the golden girls still playing. He must’ve been really tired. Brian takes away the laptop, tucks both of them in, warm, and he allows himself to be lulled to sleep by Perry Commo’s deep voice on _There’s No Place Like Home for the Holidays_. And he agrees. They’re in another stupidly decorated hotel room, but Brian is home, and there’s nothing else that he could wish for.

 

“Oh, 11:59. Merry Christmas.” he hears before he falls asleep, and he feels a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
